An night almost hot
by Polansk
Summary: for Shinj+Rei and Shinji+Asuka and Shinji+Misato fans... warning: i don't need tell but i'll... bad grammar, if you like challenges must read!


It's too late. Misato has gone to a party, leaving Shinji and Asuka alone. Shinji was listening a song with his earphones and Asuka was looking at the wall...  
  
"Shinji... do you want kiss me?"  
  
He takes out the earphones.  
  
"huh?"  
  
"I asked if you want kiss me! Just to pastime! Did you kiss someone before?"  
  
"err... yes"  
  
"so?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Are you afraid to kiss a girl in your mom death's birthday because she could be looking at you now?"  
  
"But today isn't birthday of anything!"  
  
"Doesn't matter! You're afraid!"  
  
"I'm not afraid. let's go!" Shinji says while stands up.  
  
"Right!" Asuka stands up too...  
  
They come closer each other...  
  
"It's so easy to convince this stupid!" Asuka thinks.  
  
Shinji stumbles and kiss Asuka's breasts.  
  
"I DIDN'T MEAN THAT, YOU PERVERT! GET OUT!"  
  
Asuka hits him and Shinji apologizes. Suddenly, Kaji and Misato arrives the apartment. She was completely drunk. Kaji puts her in the bedroom.  
  
"I want you take care of her, kids." Kaji says before turn around.  
  
"Don't go..." Asuka says grabbing his arm.  
  
"I guess it's better leave... some day I can stay more."  
  
Asuka smells perfume.  
  
"Do you use Misato's perfume?"  
  
"Sometimes..." Kaji Says before leaves.  
  
Asuka looks sadly at the door.  
  
"What's wrong?" Shinji says.  
  
"WHY DID YOU KISSED ME?" Asuka screams before go to her bedroom  
  
"But... I just..."  
  
Shinji looks at Asuka's bedroom door trying to understand what happened but give up and goes to sleep. He didn't saw was entering in Misato's bedroom.  
  
"ahnn... what a headache..." Misato whispers.  
  
"oops. sorry!"  
  
"Is that you, Kaji?"  
  
She stands up and walks to Shinji.  
  
"no! It's me, Shinji!"  
  
She turns around and lifts the hair.  
  
"Could you help me to take this off? It's too tight..."  
  
"s-sure!"  
  
After some time, Shinji finds where is the dress's zipper.  
  
"thanks..."  
  
"I-I going to sleep. See you tomorrow!"  
  
"So soon?"  
  
She grabs Shinji's shoulder and throws him in the bed.  
  
"You can sleep here tonight!" Misato said before take off the dress.  
  
"D-don't you use bras?" Shinji asked with his nose bleeding.  
  
"I don't need these things."  
  
A good Shinji appears besides Shinji.  
  
"Get out this room now! You shouldn't be here!" good Shinji says.  
  
A devil appears in the other side.  
  
"Don't be stupid! It's your chance! She won't remember anything!" devil Shinji says.  
  
"Don't listen to him! She's your guardian!" good says.  
  
"Are you afraid because she's experienced?" devil says.  
  
"I'm not afraid!" Shinji says angry.  
  
"This is unfair! You shouldn't say that!" good says.  
  
"hehehe... I don't care!" devil said.  
  
"GET OUT FROM HERE! I'll prove you I'm not afraid!"  
  
The devil and the good leaves the room and Shinji pull Misato to her bed.  
  
"wow... You're so wild today, Kaji!" Misato says.  
  
"Kaji? I can't do that with you speaking his name!"  
  
He puts the earphones.  
  
"Ok! I'm ready!" Shinji says  
  
When he is going to kiss, she falls asleep...  
  
"wait! Don't sleep now!" Shinji says desperate.  
  
PLOFT PLOFT PLOFT. (Asuka is walking in the apartment).  
  
"Oh no! If she meet me here, I'm done!"  
  
He stands up quickly and knocks down Misato. He couldn't put her back and throw a blanket over her body. Asuka opens the door.  
  
"What are you doing here? I was looking for you but. OH MY GOD! Why is she in the floor?" Asuka says.  
  
"Hi... arf... arf..." Shinji says breathless.  
  
"Let's lift her!"  
  
"er... I think is better leave her here!" Shinji says.  
  
He looks at Asuka's feet and sees she's over Misato's dress.  
  
"Why?" Asuka says.  
  
"Let's get out from here before she wake up!"  
  
Shinji push Asuka and the dress still tied.  
  
"What's happening here?" Asuka says.  
  
"Nothing... Why are you looking for me?"  
  
"Well... I do know that you don't understand about love's things but... why do Kaji likes Misato more than likes me?"  
  
"I do understand! It's obvious that he likes her more because..." Shinji says while think something good and safe to say.  
  
"...beacause she has... a... ahn... scar...  
  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE SCAR?"  
  
"I Said scar? I mean... car..." Shinji says nervous.  
  
"Just because her car?"  
  
"ahn... well... maybe. I don't know! What do you want with that?" Shinji says.  
  
"Who do you prefer?"  
  
"Why she's asking me this things?" Shinji thinks.  
  
"both..." he says.  
  
"NO, YOU PERVERT! CHOOSE ONLY ONE!"  
  
"er... well... I guess... Misato... because... I know her better than you..."  
  
"Do you prefer her too?"  
  
Shinji close the eyes, waiting a kick, but...  
  
"I'll make you change your mind!" Asuka says.  
  
She grabs him and goes to his bedroom.  
  
"W-What are you doing?"  
  
"Don't be stupid! Isn't that obvious?"  
  
She takes off the clothes and throws Shinji on his bed. Then she jumps over him.  
  
"Take your earphones off, you idiot!"  
  
Shinji do it while his nose bleed more!  
  
"Do you still preferring Misato?"  
  
"er... I don't know..."  
  
She tears his shirt...  
  
"ouch!"  
  
"You're so slim!"  
  
"Wait! This shouldn't happens..."  
  
"Shut up, you idiot! Do you have idea how many boys would love be with me now?"  
  
"but..."  
  
She tears his pants.  
  
"Who do you prefer? SAY!"  
  
PLOFT PLOFT... (more steps...)  
  
"Oh no! Misato is coming!" Shinji says.  
  
She can't see me here, with a loser like you! Don't let her enter this room!"  
  
Asuka kicks him out and cover herself. Shinji leaves the bedroom.  
  
"Misato! I didn't wait you wake up now and..."  
  
He freezes...  
  
"I didn't knew you wander in underpants..." Rei says.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I want to seek new emotions. When you went to my apartment, we couldn't do anything but now we can..."  
  
She pulls Shinji but he stops.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"what?"  
  
"er... let's go to another bedroom!"  
  
They go to Asuka's bedroom.  
  
"Why here?"  
  
"Don't you want emotions?"  
  
"But it's too dangerous!"  
  
"So... it's perfect!"  
  
"You really know how to make me feel something!"  
  
"yeah..." He praises.  
  
She takes her dress off...  
  
RONC...  
  
"er. I'm starving. I'm going to eat something. I'll be right back"  
  
"ok!"  
  
"She goes to the bed and Shinji goes to the kitchen.  
  
Meanwhile, Asuka spy the room...  
  
"Misato isn't here! I'll back to my bedroom before she finds me here!"  
  
She walks (Misato dress isn't tied anymore) until her bedroom. He opens the door and sees someone under the blanket.  
  
"so... you're waiting for me here!? It's a good idea! If Misato come here, I'll tell her you attacked me because you're a pervert!" Asuka says.  
  
She jumps in the bed...  
  
Shinji was eating an apple when hear a scream.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
He runs to Asuka's bedroom.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Asuka says.  
  
"why are you here? To show me emotions too?" Rei says.  
  
Shinji looks at both and freezes. In the other bedroom, Misato is waking up...  
  
"Where am I? Why I'm almost naked and on the floor?"  
  
She covers herself with the blanket and leaves the bedroom.  
  
In Asuka's bedroom, she and Rei stand up.  
  
"Do you think can bring your dolls here always you wants?"  
  
"I guess these things happens between one man and one woman. not between two women and one man." Rei says.  
  
"I can't believe you prefer this doll!" Asuka says.  
  
Asuka scares Shinji and he runs from the bedroom. In the way, Misato stops him. She was wearing only the blanket and holding her dress.  
  
"WHY WAS MY DRESS IN YOUR BEDROOM? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN UNDERPANTS AND WHY AM I ALMOST NAKED?"  
  
"Isn't what looks like, I can explain!"  
  
She saw Asuka and Rei.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU NAKEDS? CAN'T I LEAVE THIS APARTMENT FOR SOME HOURS AND EVERYTHING HAPPENS?"  
  
"It's not my fault! This pervert attacked me." Asuka says.  
  
"He promised me to show new emotions..." Rei says.  
  
"WHY DO YOU THINK CAN DO THESE THINGS HERE?" Misato Says.  
  
While they're screaming, Shinji hides in the refrigerator.  
  
"Can I sleep here tonight? Out there is too dangerous" Shinji says.  
  
"SQWARK!" PenPen says.  
  
THE END  
  
=================================================  
  
Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion characters, situation, and elements are  
  
the product of Gainax and Hideo Anno and are used without permission. I'm not making money with this!  
  
=================================================  
  
Fanfic wrote in 7/12/2001 and translated in 11/12/2001 by Polansk  
  
vladalves@mailbr.com.br 


End file.
